There are in use many surface coverings, many of which are made of straight planks with a version of the present invention easily being usable. Some applications, however, require conformity to curved shapes of the covering base. A typical example is teak planked deck of a yacht. Such surfaces have to be of a good, non slip character, and have to be at least fairly unaffected by water and have to look attractive. Wood, such as teak has been used for many years, but such wooden material is in many ways impractical and of relatively short lifespan. Curved wooden surfaces necessitate considerable stressing, preparation like adapting of the wooden ribs to any curved surface, fixing by screws, use of sealing compound and regular maintenance, especially scrubbing, oiling and varnishing and the use of pollutant, cleaning chemicals on a regular basis and in large amounts on boat, in particular these chemicals drain into the surrounding water. Curved wooden ribs or planks also involve an inherent spring stress requiring a strong fixation, generally using screws or bolts. Further, the new look of a teak deck is lost within weeks, and the whole deck requires major work or replacement in four to sex six years on average.